We Can Be Together
by brass.petals
Summary: Different ending to 1x08. A little stress induced coma and a not so rude awakening from a beast with something he needs to share. "The serum, it worked."


I haven't written in ages, but this show makes me do crazy things, I'm sure you all would agree. This short and sweet oneshot isn't a Lemon, but its one in the making! I hope you enjoy reading it, and leave me a little review if you enjoyed it J

_Disclaimer: I don't own BatB, no surprise there_

_EDIT: Chapter updated, some small details changed, typo's fixed (if you find any please PM me and I'll fix them right up, thanks!). Considering a chapter two, just to embarrass Cat and her fantastical dream a little further, let me know if you think I should J_

Thank you to everyone and your great reviews so far, I really appreciate it! Definitely going to be writing more fics for this series in the future.

* * *

Catherine sat at the edge of her bed and with a furrowed brow she thought over her day. So many things had come to light the last 12 hours alone that she wasn't sure it had all truly hit her yet. Perhaps she should be more upset about the role her mother had to play in this grand Muirfield scenario. Maybe it should upset her that her father kept all knowledge of this from her for the last 10 years of her life, if not more. Perhaps what really upset her past all of that was Vincent and his rash decision to inject himself with an untested serum.

_Maybe its just easier to focus on him then my mother. I can't be upset with a ghost, but Vincent… Vincent I can take all my frustrations out on,_ She thought to herself as she began pulling her boots off her aching feet. _If he would just see how much we're all trying to help, if he had just listened! If he—_

_"_Cat?" Her sisters voice called out from the hall. She had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Heather come home. She chastised her herself internally for being so careless before she called back.

Heather opened the door with the beautiful and genuine smile she always seemed to have, "Hey sis, how was your day?"

"Ah.. fine. It was fine. Over and done with at least. Yours?" Catherine raised her eyebrows in an attempt erase all worry from her face, but the emotion was now deep set into her gaze and not even her sister could be fooled.

"Umm it was great—you sure you're ok? I could… I could make us some lavender tea! And maybe pop in an old movie or watch some Kardashian re-runs?" What was her sisters favorite pastime was not necessarily hers.

Cat sighed heavily and the tension released from her shoulders slightly, "Tea would be lovely, but I'll take it to go please."

Her sister didn't seem to like that answer but padded to the kitchen to steep the dream tea. Cat trudged from her room to the shower, a hand firmly gripping the back of her neck trying to massage the thoughts out of her overcrowded brain.

_How could he be so stupid?_

Throwing her clothes off she stepped into the hot shower and briefly forgot her troubles. Briefly.

Clutching a towel around her small frame she tip toed across the hard wood back to her room. Heather passed her on her way and handed over the cup of tea, "Goodnight Cat, tomorrow will be a better day, I promise."

Another sweet smile passed between them and Cat shut the door behind her. Her smile faded instantly and she quickly chugged the floral tea.

The air was muggy so she chose a thin camisole and her underwear to sleep in for the night. Absently she went to close the window but stopped the moment her hands touched the painted wood of the windowsill.

_What if he comes to see me? _She hesitated, her large eyes peering out the window in an effort to catch a glimpse of her stranger in the shadows. _And why would he do that? For all I know he's passed out at JT's like an idiot, waiting for all those chemicals to leave his arrogant body._

Now even she had to admit her anger was probably crossing a line. Was he really deserving of this much hell fire. _ I just wanted him to trust me. I just want _him.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that was the problem this entire time. She left the window open to soften her guilt over her heated thoughts and finally slipped into bed.

She closed her eyes and sleep overcame her like a tsunami against a small wavering tree. From the window came a soft breeze across the sheets of the bed to dance across her skin. A smile pulled at the corners of her lips and stirred her comatose mind, _but why?_ Her eyes flew open just in time to catch Vincent slipping through her window.

"Vincent?" Cat looked through tired eyes, _it couldn't be_.

A husky smirk replied to her with eyes flaming gold. His hands pulled off his jacket and cap. Then, rough and quick, he pulled off his black v-neck. His chest flexed with each movement and Cat felt a heat rush across her body and deep into her bones.

"What in gods name are you—" before Catherine could complete her surprise Vincent pounced across the bed in one lithe movement. The warmth of his muscular figure over her small frame made her feel even more vulnerable. He only paused a second to bore the deep gold beastly gaze into her stunned hazelnut stare, "The serum, it worked."

Her expression change from astonishment to elation. For a second the idea of him being okay was such a relief that she forgot just how close they were, "So no more black outs? That means…"

"…We can be together." He finished with a playful grin across his face. Her hand traced a path from his dimple to rest on his scar. Finally he would be all hers. Before she could utter another word Vincent closed the space between them. Their lips crashed together as if every second they shared was one deep crescendo to this very moment.

Her back arched as she fought to reach greater depth in his kiss. Their tongues danced and explored each other feverishly. Every thought she ever dared to have of a moment like this could not compare to the real thing. One hand propped him up over her shivering body as the other roamed freely own her hip and thigh. Rough fingers grabbed and massaged what skin it could find with an ache she returned through her fingers clawing and tugging in his hair.

She dropped her hand and began an awkward battle with the bed sheets as she fought to throw them completely off her body. He chuckled charmingly against her lips at her failed attempts with the sheets before trailing his breath down her neck and across her collar bone. Cat let out a nervous gasp as he trailed down her soft chest with supple kisses and teasing bites. His hands rose to the sides of her lace underwear and he slowly pulled them down as he looked up into her eyes with the biggest grin she'd seen yet, and boy did it suit him.

A loud ringing cut through the air like a knife and Cat swung her startled face towards her clock.

8:00am.

Confused she glanced back only to find her room empty and the sun slowly climbing across the wood floors.

_It had all been a dream?_

Catherine jumped at the startling sound of her sister knocking at her door, "Cat time to get up, its dress fitting day!" She opened the door and her beaming smile turned to one of curiosity at the disheveled sight of her sister.

"Right, yes of course." Catherine pulled the sheets off her body and hid her blushing face from her sister's prying eyes.

"Have a good sleep?" Heather asked innocently enough.

"The best sleep yet." Catherine chuckled softly to herself.

"I told you that tea was great! I just knew it would do the trick."

_You can say that again._


End file.
